1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying means, and more particularly to a golf bag and carrying device combination. Frequently, golfers carry their own golf bags either to save the expense of a caddy or cart, or because neither is available. Single strap bags are carried with great difficulty due to imbalance, excessive weight on one shoulder, tendency of clubs to slide out of the bag, etc. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.
2. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,470 issued to Kenneth Atkinson on Jan. 8, 1980, illustrates a mechanism which includes a belt which is adapted to be worn around a person's waist and which has attached to it at least one magnetic member which will hold metallic objects by magnetism. Typically, two discs are employed--one attached to the belt, the other attached to a bag to be carried. The carrying of a golf bag is illustrated and discussed and removable attachment or permanent attachment of the metal parts (including a magnet) may be used. Unfortunately, the teachings of this patent lead one to the method of carrying a golf bag using a single strap and a belt. While weight redistribution may be established, the imbalance which is inherent in using one shoulder and not the other for carrying, is not alleviated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,111, issued to Anna Williams on Sept. 23, 1958 shows a golf bag having two straps, for weight distribution and ease of carrying golf bags. However, the teachings of Williams are directed to newly manufactured golf bags wherein the straps are integral parts of the bag. Adjustable buckles are suggested so that the bag may be slightly tilted. However, no teachings are presented which would enable the owner of a single strap conventional golf bag to convert it readily to a double strap arrangement, as in the present invention.